


后末日哲学

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 丧尸末日后，人类文明重建，史蒂夫想要帮助一个女孩重新融入文明社会，却发现原来错的是自己……
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**丧尸末日过去，新文明重建，但有些人走不出过去，进不去未来。**

史蒂夫·罗杰斯闭着眼睛，仰着头站在花洒下。四十二度的水温有些高，源源不断的冲刷着皮肤，显出淡淡的潮红。他身上满是干硬的血污，随着高压的水流逐渐软化，继而顺着赤裸的身体流向脚踝，最终化成一股股脏黄色的血水流进下水道。

幻听的毛病还没好，他总是觉得背后几公分开外有一张染满血腥的臭嘴，呲着尖牙冲他嗬嗬喘气，腐烂的皮肉半脱不脱的挂在脸上，腹部被一颗子弹近距离击中后爆开，肚肠乱流。可病毒操纵着的它——而不再是他——仍想从他肩膀咬下一块肉来。

于是他用力的拿掌心拍了拍两只耳朵，情况也只减轻了几分。史蒂夫关掉了花洒，走到水池前看了一眼自己早些时候换下来、被丧尸的脏血烂肉染得不能再穿的衣服，干脆拿了一条被洗到发硬了的浴巾裹在腰上。

浴巾边缘用红线绣着“新美国”的字样。

浴室的围墙是半透明的磨砂玻璃，隔绝不了光线更阻断不了声音。伊莉莎坐在浴室外的大床上，眼神不安的左右巡视着整个房间，手里还拎着一根狼牙棒，前端覆盖了一层厚厚的血痂，只有尖锐的部分被她打磨的白得发亮。听到水流声停止的时候，她往浴室门口看了过去。

四年前，一艘沉入海底七个月的游轮“希望号”被打捞出水，起初一切监测数据均显示正常。

两天后，曾经登上沉船的搬运工与技术员集体发病，高烧不退，吞咽困难，神志不清，被送入同一家港口医院进行观察治疗。

五天后，一个年纪稍长的技术员不治身亡。

第二天清晨，停尸间的看门人被发现惨死于停尸间内，身上部分血肉遭啃食，现场极为血腥残忍，而技术员的尸体却不翼而飞。与此同时，其他六名技术员和六十二个工人也像被恶魔附体一般，在医院内疯狂追咬视野之内一切会动的东西……

一个月后，这种名为Sarin7V62的神经病毒从“希望号”的行李舱蔓延至整个美国，接着是加拿大、墨西哥……人类与“不死尸”的战争持续了整整四年，Sarin7V62也从一艘沉船扩散到了地球上所有有生物活动的地域，将全世界拖入了地狱深渊。

而新美国，是人类最后的安全居所。

伊莉莎看到史蒂夫的第一眼就知道他叫自己来的原因。

新美国从来都不是百分之百安全。末日浩劫的第二年开始，从美国各地闻讯赶来的幸存者不断增加，新美国的成员从最开始的十几个小镇居民，增加到几十个、几百个，最后发展成现在的六百七十二人。聚集在一起的活生生的人类对于不死尸的影响不亚于撒旦对夏娃的诱惑。这段时间从世界各地投奔新美国的人越来越多，随之而来的不死尸数量也开始增加。新美国不得不派出更多的小队昼夜巡逻，并且关闭了夜间的电源供给，试图以此降低这个人类聚居地对于不死尸的吸引程度。

史蒂夫是较早一批来到新美国的人类，也是其中一支巡逻小队的队长，也是在三个月前的一次巡逻中，他与小队成员发现了被几只不死尸围逼到树上，精疲力竭昏迷不醒的伊莉莎，并把她带回了新美国。

但伊莉莎在进入这个小镇的第一刻起，她就知道自己无论如何也不会成为它的一份子。

“伊莉莎，”史蒂夫叫着她的名字，向她点点头打了个招呼，“不好意思，我错过了约定的时间。”

“是我来早了。”伊莉莎站起身来，手握着狼牙棒往身后藏了一藏。

史蒂夫自然注意到了，她这样做本来也不是为了掩饰什么。

果然，史蒂夫湛蓝的眼睛盯了她许久，长睫毛眨了眨，叹道：“你知道我要说什么。”

“没错。”

“你会听吗？”

“不会。”

“……伊莉莎。”史蒂夫的语气让伊莉莎明白，他又要摆出一副老人家饱经风霜的表情来教导她这个活了不过二十五年的小女孩了。

于是她索性先打断了他：“史蒂夫，你要说的我都知道，我要说的你也明白。那我们不如跳过开头，帮彼此都节省些时间。毕竟，世界末日都来了，我们也没有多少时间可以浪费了不是吗？”

史蒂夫一早就预料到了她的态度，在盯着她看了片刻之后，走到她跟前来拿走了她放在背后的狼牙棒。

伊莉莎没有躲，甚至没有和他抢上几个来回，这着实让史蒂夫有些惊讶。他看着她淡定如往常的脸：“我以为你会说些什么。”

“当然，”伊莉莎仰着头看了一眼他掉在眼前的一缕金发，颜色与她今天杀死的那个男人的一模一样，“你也杀过人、杀过不死尸，我们所做的事情本质上没有区别。今天的事，不管你信不信，我都是为了他好，罗杰斯队长。”

她又叫他罗杰斯队长。史蒂夫很不喜欢她这样的称呼，因为通常她这样喊他的时候，最终结果都是不欢而散。伊莉莎自然也知道，因为每次她这样叫他的时候，史蒂夫都会微微皱眉三秒之后再缓缓松开。他们两人对于这一点早已心照不宣，以至于到后来伊莉莎甚至不需要多说什么，只要喊出“罗杰斯队长”，就足以让史蒂夫知道这将是一番毫无意义的争执。

“但你今天杀的是队友，是人，”史蒂夫还是固执的选择继续说下去，“伊莉莎，戴夫是活生生的人。”

“你也看到他手上的伤口了。他已经死了。”

“在你杀他之前还没有。”

戴夫·路易斯是史蒂夫巡逻小队的成员之一，三小时前，新美国西侧围墙外不知为何聚集了一群不死尸。散发着血腥臭味的腐烂身体撞击着坚实的屏障，很快就在墙面上染了一层厚厚的血浆与碎烂的肉末。于是史蒂夫带着小队从侧门绕出，准备一一解决这些不死尸。

事情原本进行的很顺利，长时间的磨合使得小队之间击杀的效率颇高，并且配合默契，每个人的后背都有人照看。

可意外还是发生了。戴夫在解决身前一只不死尸时，手臂被另一只咬中，当场喷出了暗红发黑的血。末日浩劫中死伤在所难免，但久居新美国多年的人类已经忘记了不死尸带来的恐惧，反将牺牲看得难以接受。而伊莉莎在所有人反应过来之前，用手里的狼牙棒狠狠敲碎了他的脑袋。

史蒂夫是第二个做出反应的人，但他依然晚了一步。伊莉莎的狼牙棒尖锐无比且分量不轻，只一棒子下去就刺透了戴夫的颅骨。

伊莉莎梗着脖子看着地上的一滩脑浆，用手蹭了一把溅在下巴上仍显温热的血液，回头巡视着小队所有人的表情——恐惧、疏远、憎恶，如同人类看着嗜血邪恶的怪物——一切如她所料。伊莉莎抬眼看向史蒂夫，他亦皱眉看着她和地上的戴夫，没有说话。

“戴夫的伤口在前臂，需要一天半的时间才会变异。实验室在研究疫苗……”

“史蒂夫，”伊莉莎打断了他，“根本没有什么疫苗。”

史蒂夫如伊莉莎先前一般沉默了片刻，垂眸：“伊莉莎，我知道你习惯了末日的生活，但你不该对人失去信心。我知道有人一直在努力的寻找逆转末日浩劫的办法，而我们要做的就是坚定的继续走下去，直到这场浩劫结束。”

“罗杰斯队长，我不知道是什么让你对人类如此充满信心。但我在这四年中经历过的一切告诉我，人类是最不值得相信的东西。”

史蒂夫看着伊莉莎，仿佛第一天认识她一样。但他内心深处的某个地方告诉他，伊莉莎一直都是如此，从他见到她的第一眼起到现在，她从未改变过。

那又是什么让他觉得这一切不该这样发展呢？是什么让他认为伊莉莎应该和其他加入新美国的女孩一样，融入新的文明社会，变回末日浩劫以前的样子？

史蒂夫经常在和伊莉莎争吵之后仔细思考这个问题，但思来想去，最后也只能归结于，私心。只是他暂时还不愿意承认。

于是他问了她最后一个问题：“那你为什么留下来？”

伊莉莎微微张大了眼睛，呼吸变得有些急促。她一把抓起史蒂夫的手，展开他的掌心贴在自己胸口。

心脏有力的跳动着，将年轻女孩的生命里源源不断的传到史蒂夫的手心和神经。

“告诉我，史蒂夫，这里有什么？”

史蒂夫没有回答。

伊莉莎抽出一只手来，以同样的姿势贴在他的胸口。“咚、咚、咚、咚”，他的心跳钩动着她的发出共鸣，那一刻两个人都清楚地意识到他们的心跳速度竟出奇的一致。

“那么先回答我第二个问题，你这里，又装了什么？新美国？”

“新美国的每一个人。”

伊莉莎失望的放下手来，倔强的仰着脸盯着他湛蓝的眼睛，随后转身离开他的房间。在关上门前，伊莉莎背对着史蒂夫一字一句道：“我不属于新美国。”


	2. Chapter 2

“咚、咚、咚、咚、咚——”

半米厚的围墙外，腐烂发臭的不死尸拖着骨头错位的脚走近，一只只整齐的列成一排，脑袋不断撞击着墙壁，很快便在白天已经干涸的血肉痕迹上又添了一层粘稠的新液。不死尸像是被新美国里面的东西吸引着，有些早已撞得面目全非，却依然坚持着用仅剩的半边脑壳继续撞击着。更多的不死尸以扭曲的姿势源源不断的涌来，似乎非得撞开城墙方才罢休。幽幽闷响在城头盘旋，一片寂静的城内无人起身。

新美国早在两个月前就开始了宵禁，天一擦黑就断了电。

伊莉莎的房间在史蒂夫的正下方，房内的摆设和他的一模一样——巡逻小队住在一栋宾馆里，每间房间的陈设自然是一样的。但她的房间显然要整洁的多，整洁到毫无一丝生气。白色的床单上面没有半条褶皱，洗手间的水槽呈现完全干燥的状态，一旁架子上搭着的浴巾整齐的耷拉下来，一排“新美国”的红色绣线十分显眼。

伊莉莎盘腿坐在一张靠窗的椅子上，手里握着一把十五公分长的打磨锋利的短刀。冷硬的椅子靠背硌着她后背的一处旧伤，让她的眼珠在微阖的眼皮下转动不停。

伊莉莎已经习惯了在冰冷粗糙的地上浅眠，柔软舒适的大床反而让她缺乏应有的安全感与熟悉感。于是从她入住这间房那天起，空荡荡的大床便闲置起来，与她有过互动的家具也只有这一张坚硬的椅子，和从未拉开过的黑色窗帘。

围墙外传来撞击声的第一时间，伊莉莎就睁开了双眼，右手握紧了短刀的刀柄，尾端的铁链在手腕缠了两圈，刀尖轻轻挑开窗帘的一角。窗外一片漆黑，就着黯淡的月光，伊莉莎翻身跳到了窗外。窗户下面是一片草地，三层楼的高度对于未经训练的人来说足以致残，但在末日浩劫中挣扎了四年的伊莉莎早已习惯了在建筑物间迅速奔走穿梭，更何况她在进入新美国的第一天就将附近的建筑和道路记在了脑子里。哪里能躲过大多数人和巡逻队，哪里适合躲避，哪里该用怎样的方式通过，这些早都在她脑子里形成了完整的计划。

夜里的巡逻队只会在几个固定地点观察全镇，伊莉莎跟着史蒂夫守过夜，也知道这些巡逻队的换班时间和地点。轻而易举的绕过岗哨后，伊莉莎如同一只暗夜幽灵，神不知鬼不觉的来到了不死尸聚集的西侧围墙。

此时不死尸的数量比刚一入夜时的多了一倍，全部集中在五六米的范围内，按照相同的频率有节奏的撞击着围墙。后来加入的那些不死尸够不到墙壁，便一头头撞在前面不死尸的后脑勺上。地上已经躺了十几只脑壳碎烂的尸体，粘稠的黑色血液缓慢的渗入草根，那些来不及被土地吸收的便像一只鼻涕怪一样向前蠕动，很快覆盖住了地上一块褐色发黑的干涸血迹，那是白天时戴夫留下的。

“咚、咚、咚、咚、咚——”整齐的节奏听的人头皮发麻。

伊莉莎附在墙头看着眼前诡异的一幕。Sarin7V62病毒会入侵人类的神经系统，这是众所周知的事实。这些不死尸早就是一具具行尸走肉，无法沟通，也不会思考。但眼前发生的事情看起来却像是什么邪教仪式一般，伊莉莎看着不死尸围聚的那一小片区域，视线移到围墙内侧。

那是一片废物堆，只有处理垃圾的时候才会有专人来打理。

但不死尸反常的行为告诉伊莉莎，这里面一定有它们聚拢过来的理由。

于是她轻巧的翻下围墙，一头钻进了堆放废弃物的仓库。

垃圾腐烂发出的阵阵臭味刺激着伊莉莎的神经，但这远比不死尸身上的味道好闻的多。伊莉莎在一片漆黑之中小心翼翼的向前走着，软胶底的靴子踩在脏乱的地上也未发出一丝动静。这间仓库比想象之中要小得多，还没走上多远就到了头。

但不死尸围聚的地方，似乎在这面墙体之后。

伊莉莎面对着黑漆漆的墙壁站了一会，举起手中的短刀开始在墙壁上敲敲打打。

墙后面是另一间房，由一道暗门相连，一切如伊莉莎所想的一样。暗门打开，面前同样漆黑一片，似乎有星星点点的红光从更远的地方射来。伊莉莎闻到一股扑面而来的腥臭，即使在垃圾堆的掩盖之下仍十分呛人。这是不死尸身上的臭味，而且是许多不死尸凑在一起才会有的味道。

伊莉莎走了进去。

红光一闪一闪，像是有风不断地吹动门帘，才会让背后的灯光时亮时暗。伊莉莎走过一排排整齐的金属货架，架子上摆放着大小不一的瓶瓶罐罐，里面泡着各种各样的人体组织，有些是新鲜的，有些是不死尸的，有些甚至还在玻璃罩子里不停移动，感应到伊莉莎走过时，几只不死尸的断手残肢“嘭”的一下朝她扑来，撞在玻璃罩上仍在不断拍打。

伊莉莎走进发出红光的房间，还没仔细查看，门口传来的脚步声使她不得不仓惶钻进了一个狭小黑暗的区域。

伊莉莎刚刚在一处通风管道里隐蔽起来，就从缝隙间看到几个穿着白色实验服的人走了进来。红光是一盏吊在墙头可以移动的灯，那些人围在灯下，中间是一个肮脏不堪的试验台。

试验台上躺着什么人形的东西——那惨状已经不能称之为人——身体腐烂扭曲，面目全非，五官像被高温熔化之后又冷却下来的金属，变形后混杂在一起，分不出哪里是眼睛，哪里是鼻子。

唯一清楚地是一张不断张合的嘴巴。伊莉莎从那群白大褂的头顶望下去，能清楚地看见那张溃烂的黑洞一样的嘴巴，像在对她说话一般，无声却有节奏的一开一合，嘴唇腐烂渗出的黏液使得每一次开合都发出“啪”的一声轻响。

“啪、啪、啪、啪、啪——”

“……世界掌握在我们手中，末日浩劫没有毁灭全部人类，我们生存下来，即是希望与未来。”

台下一片掌声雷动，阳光从背后的硕大玻璃窗外照进来，洒在史蒂夫金色的头发上。他的蓝眼睛扫过台下新美国的每一个人，每一张脸上都洋溢着新生的欢欣与期待。

一周一次的演讲集会结束后，人们纷纷退场。穿着旧时星条战衣的史蒂夫走下演讲台，在第一排最中间的座位前站定。

伊莉莎翘着腿坐着，十指交叉叠在小腹上，仰头微笑着看着他：“没想到末日都来了，人们还是喜欢听虚伪的演讲。”

“正因为末日来了，人们才更需要希望。至少让他们知道还有未来可以期待。”

“没什么值得期待的，未来也不会变好。罗杰斯队长，你的乐观我很佩服，但我不认同。”

“伊莉莎……过去四年对你的影响很大，但我们已经进入了新的时期，重新拥有了文明，我们该向前看，去拥抱新的生活。”

“所以呢？”

“加入巡逻队，加入新美国，生活还在继续，我们都要往前走，而不是活在过去里。我们生存下来，建立新的国家，这就是未来。”

“我之所以能在末日浩劫里一个人活这么久，就是因为我习惯用刀和狼牙棒说话，而不是靠话筒和演讲稿。加入巡逻队，加入新美国，服从这个国家的一切命令，做一个文明社会的乖女孩。这是什么，新索科维亚协议么？”

史蒂夫的脸色不太好看。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长——新美国队长，你一直告诉人们要往前看，放下过去，建设新的国家和文明，拥抱未来相信希望。可你知道希望长得什么样子么？你进过实验室么？看到过疫苗么？知道最新进展么？”

“我知道有人在为之努力。”

“那就是不知道具体内容了，”伊莉莎站起身来盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，“骗子。”

晚饭过后，史蒂夫敲响了伊莉莎的房门。

打开房门的时候，伊莉莎正用一条毛巾擦着滴水的发梢，黑色的背心被沾湿了一大片，紧紧贴在背上。看见来人是史蒂夫时，伊莉莎并没有显得太过惊讶，毕竟整个新美国会主动来找她的人也只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯一个。

“随便坐吧。”伊莉莎转回头去进了浴室，随手擦了擦快被体温和热气蒸干了的发顶，把毛巾搭在水池边上，抓过梳子梳起头发。

转过身要出去的时候伊莉莎才发现史蒂夫正抱着手臂靠在浴室门口，看向她的眼神十分平静。但他一定是来劝她的，劝她重新适应文明社会——这样的话他说了整整三个月。他自以为是在帮助她，可伊莉莎并不这样想。

于是在两人又要因为不同的观点而争吵起来时，伊莉莎突然问了他一个问题。

“末日浩劫第三年，我从尸堆底下挖出半罐牛肉罐头，是重新密封过的，没有感染。这时候一个男人突然出现要抢我的罐头，说他的妻子和两个女儿被困在楼上，饿了两天，要我把罐头给他。你说，如果是你，你会怎么做？”

我会给他。史蒂夫这样回答。

“那如果再加上，我和所有同伴都走散了，饿了整整八天，几乎没睡过觉，只喝过几口不知道有没有感染的雨水，嘴里溅进过几滴腐肉和毒血，一个人杀了八十多只不死尸、两头变异犬，才找到那罐罐头。你会怎么办？”

“……我救不了所有人，但能救一个是一个。”

“如果那罐罐头只有两口的份，只能救一个人呢？”这次伊莉莎没有给史蒂夫回答的机会，紧接着说道，“你会把罐头给那个男人，让他去决定给谁吃，但至少你知道你救了一个人。对么？可史蒂夫，你是在以史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身份思考，还是美国队长的身份？”

史蒂夫沉默片刻，抬起头来：“……情况真有那么糟？”

“不……比这更糟。”

“我会选择救人。”

“你看，”伊莉莎深吸了一口气，“这就是我们的区别，你有你的生存之道，我有我的末日哲学。你是个好人，史蒂夫，但我不一样。我只想活下去。”

“你做了什么？”

“我杀了那个男人。”

“可他还有妻子和孩子要救。”

“没错。所以我也杀了他们。”

史蒂夫长久的沉默了。

末日浩劫来临之后，他与其他复仇者一路救人一路赶往新美国，这段时间的幸存者还有很多，对付起不死尸来还不算困难。直到抵达新美国，虽然这一路上失去了很多人，但他们到底不像伊莉莎一样经历过最残酷的挑战。所以经历过世界大战的老兵仍对人性抱有信心，仍然坚信人类将在又一次战争中取得最终的胜利，仍然相信新美国是人类的希望，仍然是以前那个高尚正直的理想主义者，所以他帮助了很多一开始无法融入新美国的幸存者，直到遇到棘手的伊莉莎。

“在新美国，你能好好的活下去。”

伊莉莎看向史蒂夫的眼神带有几分讥讽，像是看着毫不知情的傻瓜。

“美国队长，”伊莉莎抬高了声量，“你是战争的产物，人们需要你来鼓舞人心，你做到了。现在情况也没有什么改变，新美国需要你带给人们安全感和力量，你也做到了。之前的政府辜负过你，欺骗过你，利用过你，当时你发现了这一切，是因为有人站在你这一边。可如果所有人，所有你身边的人都在欺骗你，你还能保证，自己不被当做棋子么？”

史蒂夫的后背有些僵硬，他挺直了脊柱，眉头紧皱。

伊莉莎绑起长发，把水池旁的短刀放进腰间的刀鞘里：“走吧，我带你去看些东西。”


	3. Chapter 3

伊莉莎带着史蒂夫推开地下酒吧的大门时，里面已经挤满了人。彩色的灯光从旋转的巨大灯球中射出，迷醉的音乐、扭动的身体、厕所门口急不可耐的小情侣、吧台旁边用绑缚着的不死尸玩着打靶游戏的小孩……

史蒂夫压低的棒球帽檐下露出紧缩的眉头。他在人群中看到了自己小队的队员们，他们在人群中喝着酒，大声叫喊着。旁边的墙上用沉重的铁链锁着两只女性不死尸，看起来刚刚转换不久，身上的皮肤还算新鲜。一个小队成员仰头灌下半扎啤酒，解开裤链冲向两只挣扎嘶吼的不死尸……

史蒂夫的视线对上那两只不死尸，尚未腐烂的五官让他能够轻易辨认。这两个女孩子前不久才随着一支逃亡者的小队来到新美国，因为年纪还小，暂时没有安排任何工作。白天的集会上没有见到她们，他还觉得有些奇怪。

更奇怪的是，那支逃亡者小队的几个成员也在这间酒吧，甚至就坐在他的队员身边，看着他在两只不死尸的身上淋上腥臊的体液，却仍然畅快的喝着酒。

伊莉莎扯了一把史蒂夫的衣袖，脑袋一歪示意他跟着她离开。

史蒂夫低头跟在伊莉莎身后，离开前他回眸看了一眼那两只不死尸。她们似乎也正在看着他，四肢的挣扎带动着铁链撞击发出“叮叮“的脆响。

伊莉莎带着史蒂夫绕过岗哨，走进了前一天晚上她发现的那间秘密实验室。史蒂夫的目光扫视着房间里的每个角落，每一个玻璃罐里的东西都让他攥紧了拳头。

他从未进去过实验室，那是整个新美国安全权限最高的地方，即使是他也只是有所耳闻罢了。但他一直相信有人在努力研究着疫苗，期待着有朝一日新美国能带着解救全人类、甚至是所有物种的疫苗，结束这场持续了太久、也牺牲了太多的战争。

但现在他站在新美国的秘密实验室里，对面是被铁链锁在试验台上的尸体。

那具尸体伊莉莎认识，扭曲的四肢和融化过似的五官以及那张黑洞洞大张着的嘴曾出现在她昨晚的噩梦里。

史蒂夫也认识，尸体右臂切面整齐的断口是他亲手砍断，胸口的名牌是他亲手别上。那是他的小队成员，他曾斩断过他被不死尸咬伤的右臂，也曾在集会中对从此残疾的他进行嘉奖与授勋。只是听说他后来无缘无故闭门不出，再后来就失去了音信。

起初还有人告诉他，他只是失去了右臂，需要休养，也需要一段时间去调整状态。再后来，史蒂夫的工作越来越忙，只能从别人那里听说他右臂感染，没有熬过那个冬天。

可他现在出现在实验室里，以一副人不人鬼不鬼的模样，身体布满伤痕和针孔，几乎让他认不出来。

“新美国是人类最后的希望，我们需要每一个人的力量来建设它。”

这是新美国的总统在就职演讲时说过的话，那时被一致推举出来的史蒂夫把权力交给了他，自己则选择成为巡逻小队的队长来保证新美国的安全。他以为自己的决定是正确的，以为那个男人会带着新美国越变越好。

伊莉莎站在史蒂夫身后，一只手轻轻搭在他肩头。他仍没有反应，只是直勾勾的看着眼前沾满污血的试验台和台面上的试验品。

他的幻听更严重了。末日浩劫刚刚爆发时，他在护送一队被困楼内的居民上车时没来得及躲开爆炸点，近距离的巨大响声让他从此患上了长时间的耳鸣和幻听。他总能感觉到背后几公分的距离有一张嗬嗬喘气的大嘴，甚至还能听到有人叫他的名字。

史蒂夫、史蒂夫……

那些声音很纷杂，但他能分辨出一些人，有托尼——他在末日浩劫的第二年，在不死尸群中将自己的装甲给了一个年轻的男孩；有娜塔莎——末日浩劫的第一年中她救下了三十一个幸存者，但最终还是没能挺过Sarin7V62的侵袭；有班纳——他本以为班纳会是撑得最久的一个，但他直到现在仍然记得班纳以身阻挡不死尸潮后的惨状。他记得这四年里牺牲的每一个人，即使有些与他只有一面之缘。

也正是因为这些人的惨死，才让他比任何人都更想建立一个安全的可以抵挡不死尸的新美国。

但试验台上的人提醒他，这不过是他一厢情愿。

托尼曾说他太过理想化，伊莉莎也说过末日最不需要的就是他的正义。过去的史蒂夫当然不会因此而动摇，但现在他不得不重新思考这些人是不是比他更了解自己，也更看得清黑暗与人性。

“你知道他们在做什么么？”伊莉莎把头偏向一旁，桌上摆着一本摊开的笔记本，里面的公式与数据太过复杂，远远超出了他们两人的理解范围。

史蒂夫看了看笔记本，又看向试验台，摇头沉默。

许是被两人的说话声惊扰，试验台上残破的尸体竟然睁开了眼睛。伊莉莎猛地一惊，只见那张黑洞洞的大嘴再次张开，一开一合间溅出点点粘液。

“啪、啪、啪、啪、啪——”

“咚、咚、咚、咚、咚——”一墙之隔的壁垒外侧，不死尸机械的撞击声再次响起。

史蒂夫站在新美国总统的房间里，伊莉莎将大床上衣不蔽体的两个女人赶了出去，锁上房门站在了史蒂夫身侧，刀尖挑起床角搭着的背心丢进总统怀里。

在伊莉莎的刀刃前，他什么都认了。

史蒂夫安静的站在床前，听到的事实让他觉得后背发凉。

新美国的建设需要每一个人的贡献，这句话可能是这位总统践行的最为认真的诺言。每一位来到新美国的幸存者都被分配去了自己擅长的工作岗位，至于那些没有特殊能力，也不能加入巡逻队猎杀不死尸的人，无论小孩还是老人，或者是失去战斗能力的成年人，无一例外全都被送去了实验室——就像史蒂夫小队的那个队员一样。

末日浩劫里各种资源都极度匮乏，而唯一取之不竭的只有不死尸。不少不死尸被当做了燃料，填进焚烧炉，成了整座小镇的能源供给。而这位总统想要的绝不止这些，他还想要更多的力量。

于是他把目标再次投向了不死尸。

如果能够控制不死尸，就能掌握绝对的权力。

从那之后，不能工作却会消耗资源的幸存者成为了他们的改造对象。实验室里那些穿着实验服的人正昼夜不停的企图将部分人类改造成半人半尸的怪物，并通过控制这些人来控制不死尸。这段时间不断撞击西侧城墙的不死尸也正是被这些改造人发出的声音吸引而来，只不过人类无法听到。而新美国每到晚上就会断电，也不过是为了保证实验供电不会中断。

史蒂夫看着眼前相貌堂堂的男人，他曾是娜塔莎拼死救出来的幸存者之一。他将权力交付给他，却不想这竟是一个隐藏在人类皮囊下、内心比那些超级反派更加邪恶的恶魔。

“接下来怎么做？”伊莉莎问他。

史蒂夫没有回答，而是问起总统：“新美国很可能是人类最后的安全之所，即使拥有了不死尸军队，你还能得到什么？”

那人却笑了起来：“新美国不过是美国、加拿大交界处一个小镇，资源即将耗尽，也许用不了几个月、几星期、几天，这些人就会挨饿，会没有干净的饮用水，没有电，没有网络……而新美国之外呢？南美？英国？法国？俄罗斯？中国？我们收到过不止一次从这些国家传来的信号，甚至在俄罗斯的某些区域还有网络连接。有了军队，我们才能得到资源。这不是你想看到的吗，罗杰斯队长？让新美国永远繁荣。”

“以血和生命换来的繁荣。”

“那些都是战争不得不做出的牺牲。想想看，二战期间你失去了多少战友？即使是和你在一个军营训练过，甚至一个战壕滚过的人，他们的名字你还记得多少？但他们被后人统称为英雄。”

史蒂夫转过身去，总统的笑声在一声刀尖刺入血肉的闷响后戛然而止。

伊莉莎坐在窗框上，两条细长的腿耷拉在窗户外面。史蒂夫靠在她身后不远的墙上，两个人都沉默的不肯说一句话。

最终还是伊莉莎收回了腿，跳下窗台给史蒂夫倒了杯水。

“你一直都不相信新美国，事实证明你是对的。”

史蒂夫一直以为自己很能适应，加入新美国，辞去领导人的职位，接受新的规则和文明。但他也清楚，末日浩劫留给他的那些过去，那些亲眼目睹的队友惨死，甚至是活人相食，从来不会离他而去，也不会离其他人而去。他有更高的自制力，但不代表所有人都如他一样。也许伊莉莎说得对，在末日，人性本恶的一面会加剧，而他的善良与自持，反而成了遭人唾弃的东西。

“我只是见过了太多的惨剧，才不会把希望寄托在又一个乌托邦上。”

“那你为什么留下来？”

“你问过我这个问题了，”伊莉莎知道人类的本性，也知道末日浩劫没有过去，新美国总有一天会如其他地方一样沦陷，这场与不死尸的战争中人类永远不会是赢家。但她固执的为了史蒂夫留了下来，即使史蒂夫不认同她的某些做法，她也不认同他的过度乐观与正直的文明社会法则。

只因为史蒂夫是她在末日浩劫的第四年里见到的第一个活人，她知道这一切说来好笑，但还是不合时宜的把自己的信任交给了他。

“我留下来也许只是因为暂时不想再逃亡，想住在有热水的房间，睡在干净软和的床上。也可能是因为愚蠢的爱情。你知道，女人会为了所谓的爱情做很多蠢事，哪怕她甚至不敢确定那究竟是不是爱情。”伊莉莎看了史蒂夫一眼，他手里拿着水杯，迅速的笑了一下。

于是她踮脚在他唇边落下一吻，他的上唇还沾上了一滴清水，在唇与唇的贴合中也印在了伊莉莎的唇上。

新美国的资源很快消耗殆尽，甚至比死去的总统预测的更快得多。

六天后，新美国失去了电力供应。秘密实验室的改造人和不死尸挣脱出来，在城内大肆攻击人类。与此同时，西侧城墙外的不死尸群越聚越多，而内部的人早已无暇顾及。

终于，在小镇沦陷时，史蒂夫保护着幸存者往城外赶去。站在城南的高地上，他没有找到伊莉莎。

“嘭——”城内火光冲天而起，从武器库的位置向周围扩散成一个黑色的圆。

火光与爆炸声消失后，史蒂夫和幸存的人类看着遍地的瓦砾，在渐渐亮起的天幕下发呆。

史蒂夫不知道其他人在想些什么，但他很清楚——也许是这么久以来第一次这么清楚，他曾经想要的文明社会也许有朝一日还会回来，但现在想要的见到的人，却再也不会回来了。

在他漫长的岁月里，他送走过太多太多人。末日浩劫的这几年里，他常常回想起那些在末日到来前离开或死去的人，巴基、佩姬、索尔……他甚至庆幸他们不至于见证世界末日的残酷，但也禁不住时常陷入过往。

现在，以及往后不知多久的岁月里，他要思念的人，又多了一个。

“史蒂夫，你要说的我都知道，我要说的你也明白。那我们不如跳过开头，帮彼此都节省些时间。毕竟，世界末日都来了，我们也没有多少时间可以浪费了不是吗？”

伊莉莎又一次证明了她是正确的。而在史蒂夫后来怀念她的时间里，却发现除了房间里一次彼此触摸得到的心跳和一个浅尝辄止的吻以外，什么都没有留下。


End file.
